Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/UWGD2
Rozdział 2. To było typowe jesienne popołudnie. Słońce powoli zmierzało w kierunku linii horyzontu, jak to zazwyczaj w listopadzie o tej godzinie. Chłodny wiatr kołysał drzewa i targał włosy wystające spod nakryć głów przechodniów. Tych wiecznie zabieganych przechodniów, którzy mimo upływu lat ciągle spieszyli się tak samo. Wśród nich, radośnie rozmawiając, spacerowym krokiem, szła Séraphine trzymana za rękę przez Nathanaëla. - Ona naprawdę się na mnie uwzięła! - powtórzył chłopak przekonującym tonem, na co dziewczyna ponownie zachichotała. - To niemożliwe, aby jedna nauczycielka uczyła mnie aż tyle lat. - Wiesz, poszedłeś do szkoły średniej współpracującej z twoją poprzednią placówką edukacyjną, więc logiczne było to, że mogą uczyć tam znani ci nauczyciele. - odpowiedziała drwiącym tonem Séraphine. - Ale jestem na profilu artystycznym, więc naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego ona wciąż mnie uczy. - Może dlatego, że poza chemią uczyła nas również pozostałych przedmiotów ścisłych? Plus uczy przyrody wszystkie klasy o profilach innych niż te analityczne. Zresztą chyba trochę przesadzasz. Pani Mendeleiev wcale nie jest taka zła! Jest bardzo wyrozumiała i świetnie uczy. - Z której strony? - zaśmiał się Nathanaël. - Z każdej! Wystarczy tylko słuchać uważnie i później ćwiczyć, a z czasem robi się to ciekawe. - Eh, staram się to robić, jednak niekoniecznie mi to wychodzi. - westchnął. - Właśnie dlatego jestem tu ja i zrobię wszystko, abyś zaliczył semestr przynajmniej na 4. - dziewczyna dumnie wskazała na siebie kciukiem. - Wciąż nie wiem, dlaczego nie poszłaś na jakiś kierunek ścisły tylko na prawno-lingwistyczny. - uśmiechnął się rudowłosy. - Ponieważ chciałabym iść na prawo lub stosunki międzynarodowe. Zresztą i tak mam w planach zdawać egzaminy nie tylko z przedmiotów u mnie rozszerzonych, ale również ze ścisłych. Mój baccalauréat (tytuł otrzymywany we Francji po zdaniu tamtejszego odpowiednika matury) będzie wtedy wyjątkowo... godny pochwały? Nie wiem czy to dobre określenie. Séraphnie spojrzała pytająco na swojego chłopaka, a ten tylko uśmiechnął się unosząc brwi i objął dziewczynę ramieniem przy okazji przysuwając ją do siebie. - Mam nadzieję, że nasze dzieci odziedziczą jak najwięcej cech po tobie. Fajnie by było wychowywać małe ideały. - Nathanaël pocałował rudowłosą w głowę. Dzieci. Nawet tak lekkie i prawdopodobnie czysto humorystyczne zdanie potrafiło wpędzić Séraphine w poważne i głębokie przemyślenia. Oczywiście, że chciałaby spędzić z Nathanaëlem resztę swojego życia, to akurat nie podlegało żadnym wątpliwościom. Tylko... jej ojciec. Wypadałoby mu w końcu powiedzieć o tym, że kilka lat temu mimo zakazu związała się z rudowłosym. Tak, Pancrace Daquin od tych kilku lat żył w niewiedzy. Séraphine była pełna podziwu dla samej siebie, że potrafiła ukryć swoje życie uczuciowe w tajemnicy aż tyle czasu. Co się dziwić, przez posiadanie miraculum opanowała trzymanie języka za zębami do absolutnej perfekcji. Coraz rzadziej zdarzało jej się myśleć o tym czy nie zdradzić komuś swojej największej tajemnicy. Jedyną niepożądaną osobą, która posiadała wiedzę na temat jej obydwu obliczach był Władca Ciem. Właśnie. Jej dzisiejszy sen. Gdyby była zwykłą dziewczyną zapewne by się tym nie przejęła, bo przecież ludziom często zdarza się śnić o ich przeszłości. Lecz do bycia normalną było jej daleko. Jedną z dodatkowych cech związanych z posiadaniem jakiegokolwiek artefaktu były sny z nim związane. Bohaterowie mieli takie nocne objawienia raz na jakiś czas i zazwyczaj miały one jakieś głęboko ukryte znaczenie bądź przekaz. Czasami były to przepowiednie, ostrzeżenia bądź coś, co miało nakierować bohaterów na jakiś trop. Zazwyczaj jeżeli komuś śniło się jakieś wydarzenie z przeszłości oznaczało to, że wkrótce może stać się coś z nim związanego. Dziewczyna pomyślała chwilę. Jaka zbliżająca się sytuacja mogła wiązać się z dniem, w którym spotkała Władcę Ciem? To było naprawdę dawno i w międzyczasie spotykała go już nieskończenie wiele razy, więc spotkanie odpadało. Co jeszcze stało się w tamtej chwili? Złotookiej serce zabiło szybciej, kiedy do jej głowy przyszła kolejna myśl. Tego dnia... tego dnia ona... nawiązała współpracę z Władcą Ciem. Jej oddech przez chwilę nieco przyśpieszył. - Nie, to niemożliwe. - pomyślała dziewczyna, próbując odtrącić od siebie myśl ponownej współpracy z Jastrzębią Ćmą. Postanowiła, że jeżeli jej sen się powtórzy, co zazwyczaj stawało się, gdy bohater zignorował wizję, a miała ona jakiś szczególny przekaz, porozmawia o tym z Mistrzem Fu. Akurat kiedy to postanowienie zagnieździło się w jej głowie Séraphine zorientowała się, że wraz z Nathanaëlem stoją już pod drzwiami budynku, w którym znajdowała się siedziba mędrca. Tuż po powrocie z Kanady większość bohaterów odnalazła starca, aby móc dowiedzieć się więcej na temat miraculów oraz mocy, w których są posiadaniu. Mistrz Fu z przyjemnością udzielał wszystkim chętnym lekcji, gdzie nauczał zarówno tezy, jak i praktyki. W każdym tygodniu starca odwiedzał przynajmniej jeden z wybrańców. Mędrzec zawszę powtarzał, że jego dom jest również domem każdego bohatera oraz każdego kwami. Dla niektórych to zdanie było wyjątkowo sprawdzone. Séraphine wraz z przyjaciółmi przesiadywała tu godzinami praktycznie codziennie. Część z nich niejednokrotnie tu pomieszkiwała przez kilka dni z rzędu. Każdy miał tu własny kąt i znał domostwo jak własną kieszeń. Nigdy im się nie nudziło. Rudowłosy cicho nacisnął klamkę i delikatnie popchnął wrota, tak aby zbytnio nie wprawiać w ruch dzwonka znajdującego się nad nimi. W tej chwili Mistrz mógł być w trakcie medytacji, lekcji albo uzdrawiania jakiegoś klienta. Parze udało się bezszelestnie wślizgnąć do środka i niepostrzeżenie przemknąć obok pokoju zajęć. Następnie skręcili korytarzem w prawo, gdzie znajdowała się drabina prowadząca do umieszczonej na suficie klapy. - Panie przodem. - Nathanaël przepuścił Séraphine kulturalnie, wykonując przy tym szarmancki ruch ręką. Rudowłosa dygnęła chwytając za rąbki swojej spódnicy, po czym zaśmiała się cicho i ostrożnie wspięła się po drabinie. Następnie przyłożyła dłoń do drewnianej klapy i popchnęła ją zdecydowanym ruchem. Podciągnęła się i tym oto sposobem znalazła się na podłodze mieszkania Mistrza Fu. Było ono wyjątkowo urokliwe. Ściany były drewniane, a podłoga pokryta świeżo-zieloną wykładziną. Na suficie znajdował się malunek przedstawiający korony drzew z dolnej perspektywy. Przez to cały salon, centrum domu, bo właśnie do tej części mieszkania wchodziło się jako pierwszej, wyglądał jak jakaś leśna polanka. Dodatkowo przy ścianach poustawiane były donice, z których wychodziły bujne pędy jakichś roślin, wijąc się po ścianach i suficie. Przy sklepieniu przytrzymywały je zamontowane na nim haczyki, sprawiając że ciągnęły się one aż do jego środka, skąd następnie zwisały luźno nad ustawionym w centrum pomieszczenia stoliku. Był on kwadratowy, niski i drewniany. Mieściło się przy nim sporo osób ponieważ był on całkiem duży i zajmował niemałą powierzchnię. Wokół niego ułożone były wielokolorowe poduszki, na których każdy mógł się wygodnie usadowić. Obok stołu znajdowały się trzy ogromne, pluszowe pufy, które można było dowolnie przestawiać, bo były one łatwe w przenoszeniu ze względu na to, iż w środku wypełnione były miękkimi kuleczkami, dzięki czemu można je było dowolnie formować. Także nie dość, że wygodnie się ich używało, to jeszcze niesamowicie szybko się relaksowało. Bardzo często komuś zdarzało się w nich usnąć. Uczniowie mistrza często przestawiali pufy do rogu pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się telewizor i konsola, które jakimś cudem przytaszczył Adrien. Osoby korzystające z niej często zrzucały się na zakup nowych gier. Przy telewizorze często odbywały się również noce filmowe. Z filmami było tak samo jak z grami. Obok tego stanowiska znajdowała się szafka, na której widniała spora kolekcja płyt. Tam również trzymano gry planszowe będące jedną z rzeczy którymi najczęściej zajmowano się przy centralnym stole. W dwóch rogach po przeciwnej stronie znajdowały się dwie sofy narożnikowe, a po ich zewnętrznych stronach stoliczki z przekąskami i magazynami, również znoszonymi przez uczniów. Głównymi dostawcami byli najczęściej Adrien, Séraphine, Marinette oraz Chloé. Mimo tego, że ta czwórka odnajdywała się najlepiej w prasie modowej to na stoliczkach znajdowały się gazety o różnych tematykach. Na ścianie za sofami znajdowała się tak zwana "ściana wspomnień". Cała pokryta była zdjęciami uczniów Mistrza Fu. Była ona tworzona zarówno przez Mistrza, który przyczepiał tam swoje stare, klimatyczne fotografie, jak i przez tutejszych bywalców przynoszących swoje polaroidy. Dlatego na ścianie można było znaleźć jakieś urocze zdjęcia z dzieciństwa wybranych, obrazki kwami, głupie selfie, widoki Paryża... Niektóre fotografie zwisały na nitkach poprzyczepianych do sufitowych korzeni. Było to dzieło Alyi inspirowane czymś co znalazła w internecie na stronie z pomysłami DIY. Podobnie było w przypadku lampek choinkowych wijących się między zdjęciami. Wszystko było ładnie oświetlone dzięki promieniom słonecznym wpadającym przez dwa duże okna umieszone tylko na jednej ścianie pokoju znajdującej się na prawo od klapy. Na karniszach wisiały zielonkawe, poł-przeźroczyste firanki, klimatycznie przyozdobione dekoracyjnymi motylkami. Wszystkie drzwi prowadzące do innych pokoi zlewały się ze ścianami przez co osobom będącym tu po raz pierwszy trudno było je znaleźć. W pokoju znajdowały się łącznie trzy pary drzwi. Pierwsze, prowadzące do kuchni i łazienki, znajdowały się na przeciw okien, po lewej stronie od wejścia. Drugie prowadziły do biblioteki oraz gabinetu i znajdowały się obok stanowiska z telewizorem. Tuż obok nich były trzecie drzwi, gdzie znajdowały się sypialnie dla gości, ponieważ swoją własną Mistrz Fu miał na dole, obok swojego "biura". Całe mieszkanie było czymś niesamowitym. Sprawiało wrażenie magicznego, przez co człowiek chciał tu pozostać jak najdłużej. W jakiś tajemniczy sposób czas płynął tu wolniej, mimo tego, że każdy miał zawsze jakieś zajęcie. Taki drugi, dla niektórych lepszy, dom. - Séraphine! Jesteś! Dziewczyna podniosła się z ziemi, otrzepała ubranie i odwróciła głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. Przy stole, na poduszkach, siedziały Alya, Chloé, Pann, Adela oraz Roxy. Tuż obok usadowili się Fabien oraz Annabeth. Blondynka relaksowała się na jednej z puf, bawiąc się włosami swojego chłopaka, który opierał się o jej nogi. - Już myślałyśmy, że się nie zjawicie! - Alya oparła dłonie na biodrach i zmierzyła rudowłosą oraz jej ukochanego wzrokiem. - Wybacz, byliśmy w szkole. - Séraphine nałożyła szczególny nacisk na ostatnie słowo. Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie z zakłopotanymi uśmiechami. - Eeeergh, nooo, ekhem... - zaczął Fabien. - Nie poszliśmy do szkoły, bo jesteśmy super leniwi. Tak. - dokończyła Annabeth. - Warto też dodać, że ja i Alya byłyśmy na... jakiejś części lekcji. - rzuciła Chloé wskazując na siebie i siedząca obok niej brunetkę. - Dodatkowo ta noc była ciężka dla nas wszystkich. Każdy zasługuje na chwilę wytchnienia. Séraphine, nie jesteś wyjątkiem. - dodała Adela, na co wszyscy przytaknęli i spojrzeli z troską na modelkę. Séraphine przewróciła tylko oczami. - O mnie się nie martwcie. Powiedzmy, że mam pewne priorytety, które... Nie dokończyła, bo nagle otworzyły się drzwi prowadzące do kuchni. Dumnie wymaszerował z nich blondyn, w całej ubrudzonej mąką, czerwonej koszuli w kratę. Adrien. Wypiął dumnie pierś wyciągając do przodu metalową blachę z jakimiś ciasteczkami. - Panie i panowie, oto moje samodzielnie upieczone ciastka! - ogłosił dumnie. - Samodzielnie to ty byś najprędzej kuchnię spalił. - stwierdziła Roxy, na co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. - Hej, nie widzicie tych białych śladów na moim ubraniu? To dowód na to, że... - Ponownie wygrałam w walce na mąkę! Z kuchni wyskoczyła Marinette. Włosy miała spięte w wysokiego koka, a na jej białej spódnicy i swetrze również widać było śladowe ilości proszku. Otrzepała ręce i oparła je na biodrach. - Jednak trudno mi zaprzeczyć temu, iż Adrien miał spory wkład w przygotowanie tego, co leży na tej oto blaszce. - uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka, na co on rozpromieniał jeszcze bardziej. Podszedł do stołu i położył ciasteczka na środku. - Są jadalne? - zapytała Annabeth, wraz z Fabienem przysuwając się do stołu. - Oczywiście, że tak! - Adrien rozejrzał się po pokoju i jego wzrok wylądował na wciąż stojących przy klapie rudowłosych. - Sérahine, Nathanaël! Skoro dopiero przyszliście to może zechcecie skosztować tego wybornego deseru jako pierwsi? Séraphine spojrzała na swojego chłopaka i uniosła kąciki ust w górę. Złapała go za rękę, po czym pociągnęła za sobą do stołu. Odłożyła swoją torbę obok i siadając, bez słowa sięgnęła po jeden z wypieków. Oczy wszystkich skupiły się na niej, kiedy zatopiła zęby w chrupiącym ciastku. Miało ono smak waniliowy z nutką białej czekolady. W środku znajdowało się słodkie nadzienie, które rozpływało się w ustach. Trudno było dokładnie określić z czego się składa. Dało się tam wyczuć orzechy, czekoladę i... maliny? Coś w ten deseń. Séraphine schrupała resztkę ciastka i palcem wytarła okruszki pozostałe w kącikach jej ust. Widząc wyczekującą minę Adriena postanowiła skomentować jakoś jego dzieło. - Pyszne. - skwitowała jednym słowem, na co na twarzy blondyna wymalowała się widoczna ulga. Po tej krótkiej, aczkolwiek wyczerpującej recenzji, nastolatkowie pewniej sięgnęli po resztę smakołyków leżących na blaszce. Miny wszystkich po ich skosztowaniu wskazywały na to, że podzielają opinię Séraphine na ich temat. Adrien widząc to uśmiechał się coraz szerzej. Dźgnął Marinette palcem w bok. - Mówiłem, że zrobienie pięciu blach tego to dobry pomysł. - oznajmił, a niebieskooka przewróciła oczami i odbiła atak również wbijając palce w boki chłopaka. Przez chwilę trwała między nimi wojna na dźgnięcia, którą zakończył Adrien poprzez objęcie dziewczyny dłońmi w pasie i przyciągnięcie jej do siebie. Złożył na jej ustach krótki, pieszczotliwy pocałunek, co Marinette przyjęła ze śmiechem. Następnie para usiadła przy stole i dołączyła do rozmowy siedzących przy nim wybrańców. Séraphine przypatrywała się temu wszystkiemu z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Trudno było zaprzeczyć temu, iż miała ona znaczny wpływ na powstanie tej relacji. Nie lubiła się chwalić, ale w tym wypadku było czym. Na przestrzeni lat relacja Marinette i Adriena z dnia na dzień kwitła, czego Séraphine była naocznym świadkiem. Zresztą trudno o to by nie była. W końcu była najlepszą przyjaciółką obydwu stron. I skoro już jesteśmy przy przyjaźniach to rudowłosa śmiało mogła powiedzieć, iż była przyjaciółką każdego siedzącego przy stole. Przeleciała oczami po wszystkich obecnych. Każdy rozmawiał z każdym. Wybuchali śmiechem w tych samych momentach. Patrzyli po sobie z radością i zaufaniem. Mimo tego, że połączyły ich miracula to ich codzienne rozmowy rzadko skupiały się właśnie na nich. Gadali o błahostkach, rzeczach o których dyskutują wszyscy ich rówieśnicy. A przecież nie można było powiedzieć, że są tacy jak ich rówieśnicy. Daleko im było do nich. Séraphine już praktycznie wcale nie myślała nad tym jak to jest być normalnym. Właściwie to ciężko jej było wyobrazić sobie swoje życie bez posiadania miraculum. Czy jej charakter byłby tak silny jak teraz? Czy jej relacje z przyjaciółmi byłyby dalej tak silne? Czy byłaby szczęśliwa? - Séraphine? - usłyszała przyjemny i lubiany przez nią głos. Odwróciła się w jego kierunku, gdzie przywitała ją zatroskana twarz Pann. Chinka była zdecydowanie jedną z najważniejszych dla niej osób. Wiedziała o niej wszystko, zresztą tak samo było w przypadku drugiej strony. Spędzały ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, więc każda wiedziała jak zachowuje się druga w danych sytuacjach. Najwidoczniej i tym razem Pann zauważyła, że głowę Séraphine ponownie zaprzątają jakieś myśli. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Azjatka. - Tak... Ja po prostu... - Znowu bujałaś głową w obłokach. Ostatnio zdarza ci się to coraz częściej. - westchnęła Pann. - Obstawiam, że znowu myślałaś o przeszłości lub przyszłości, prawda? Tak, dziewczyna zdecydowanie znała rudowłosą na wylot. Wyraz twarzy Séraphine musiał zdradzić, iż Chinka ma rację, bo ta od razu zaczęła mówić dalej. - Wiem, że to nasz ostatni rok nauki w szkole i masz sporo obowiązków, zarówno w nauce, jak i w domu czy w kwestii obronie Paryża. Ale jak będziesz się tak zamyślać dosłownie co chwilę to na pewno nie będzie łatwiej. No chyba, że są to jakieś pozytywne myśli. Jeśli tak to możesz pozwolić działać swojej myślicielskiej części głowy dalej. Ale przede wszystkim pamiętaj o tym, że ja zawsze będę u twojego boku. - uśmiechnęła się Pann i ujęła dłoń rudowłosej w swoje. - Magiczny Duet zawsze w akcji. Séraphine odwzajemniła uśmiech i przytuliła się do przyjaciółki, po czym obydwie wróciły do rozmowy z resztą wybrańców. Dobrze, że złotooka miała Pann zawsze tuż obok. Każdy potrzebuje mieć kogoś takiego. Jak to mawiała Roxy - "każdy żółw potrzebuje swojej pandy". Coś w tym jednak było. ---- Ej, no siemka, to ja. Także no, wstawiłam sobie rozdział i w ogóle wszystko supii chyba. Mam nadzieję, że was nie zanudziłam, bo ta część to głownie opisy. :v Dedykuję ten rozdział LeckerS12, ponieważ widzę jej komentarz pod każdą pracą mojego autorstwa. Dziękuję Ci, że jesteś ze mną! <3 PS. Chciałam wstawić ten rozdział jak najszybciej, dlatego nie został on sprawdzony. Gdybyście zauważyli jakiś błąd to proszę, wstawcie go w komentarzu, a ja postaram się go migiem poprawić. Z góry dzięki. c;